Web-based applications are frequently made available to one or more user systems over the Internet or another suitable network. For example, user systems may use a web browser to access one or more web-based applications that are running on a server system. Interaction between the browser and a web-based application may be considered a session, such as a hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) session. Information about the session, which can be referred to as session state information, may be stored at the server system. Each application on the server system with which the browser interacts may be associated with its own distinct session (i.e., between that application and the browser) with its own session state information. A first web application with which the browser is interacting and for which a session is established may transfer control of the browser interaction to a second web application. This transfer may occur for any number of reasons. However, it may be difficult or impossible for the first web application to share the session state information with the second web application.